Schwarzer Faden
by Kriegskomponist
Summary: Alternate ending - Alucard gets back to London leading the Eagle back to London. He directly encounters the Major.


Blood red sky. It's a perfect contrast of darkness and blinding flashes of light in each second of detonation. Glimmering sparks dancing in the chilly wind. Caustic dust enters ones lungs, till it's hard to breath. At first I still was able to sense the smell of myself and my hair, but it is fading away, being replaced with rotten smell of brimstone and corpses. It's sucking into the fabric staying in there burned into it's twine.  
I secretly craved for that scent again.

Standing on the surface of the leading ship of mine is a wonderful feeling. It makes me ramble on about the beauty I am able to watch. In such situations my thoughts are jumping from one point to another. It makes me smirk how fast I am drawing the lines.

In my elaborate composed war opera I lined them up and kept on smiling as they died. This time it should be a victory or a defeat; not just another tie. This bloody attack called for a tremendous number of victims, it's not to be forgiven and I do not plan to forgive either.

Creating oneself eternally - destroying oneself eternally; the secret of doubled voluptuousness. My feeling of joy resembles a state of high fever now. The fear of war being over before I could participate in it is gone. Because I sense him now. That no life king.

I have been rearing my own executioner all those years. Yes, I am forcing the strong to be my hangman. There is no more solace; we destroy to be destroyed. So we have no reason to capitulate. We will be crushed and smashed into the ground. A heartwarming thought for an existence on the run of reality.

I crossed oceans to come back. And now he is doing the same. He's coming for me. The rotting body of his moves a huge ship up the River Thames. It's covered in black mist and its smell is beyond anything London has ever experienced. The city is taking a deep breath of his perfection.

The ship has reached the land and it's bow ripped open the coasts surface. Dead bodies as well as stones fell into the water and vanished in the flood. The colossal ship has come to a hold. It's frozen in time now and the man has left. All the monsters raise up their heads as he comes and walks among them. No, he does not mind them; does not care for them the slightest.

All he aims for is me.

Simultaneously to my own life, I also shared his. This is why I know his every thought. Every little delight that made me keep on dreaming.  
The vampire is walking silently, smiling through this desolated no man's land which is just a hunted crater landscape of death. He keeps on taking a walk.

The master of war is back. It's just like everything I ever hoped it would be. I owe my pain and suffering to this hell; to this demon.

Every nerve of his straightens. Just one jump and he stands on the mighty airship. Behind me. And I do not plan to turn around. His steps sound way heavier than mine do on this surface. Slowly he walks closer. Watching. His red coat makes loud sounds as it moves in the wind.

"War makes me think deeply about every aspect of humanity, Major.", Alucard spoke delighted. Seems he was getting high on the poison of his own venom. A charming thought.

"Has it met your expectations yet Alucard? Did you enjoy the war?", I asked knowing the answer. The undead chuckled and laughed loudly.

"Yes, I did."

The cold wind was getting strictly harder. It hit my pale face very hard, causing my hair to mess up. My white overcoat was just thrown over my shoulders, which made it float in high movements and it nearly slipped away in a gust of wind.

His demonic presence was unexplainably strong and he stood close behind me now. Another whip of the wind and my coat was gone, dropping down behind me.

A black mess of bat wings, hair and undefinable shapes are forming behind him. A huge net of movement, sounding like a huge nest of insects. I don't feel scared. I sense the shapes moving towards me, I can see them now. It's hair. Long, black and shining. The hair is sliding around my wrists that I had kept arm crossed behind my back.

I should have known better than doing that in the first place.

Another two strings of hair tie around my legs and push me down on my knees. My arms are tied harshly behind my back and I try to turn my head now for the first time. It's an uncomfortable pose. My hair is falling into my face covering my eyes. Strangely my hands feel free to move and I don't feel the need to cramp them in pain.

This is the way of his black-hearted amusement I longed for. It made me smirk.

Alucard's expression underlined his words perfectly. "I will take my time for this and you might not enjoy it as much as I do.", he spoke slowly enjoying his own voice.

I feel his hand grabbing my hair pulling me backwards. My legs stay down tied to the ground and he's forcing my upper body to stay upright. The position is full of pressure. I can feel it in every muscle. Even the skin of my throat feels highly straightened and stretched. My tension makes his pleasure rise.

The face of his got closer to my throat and he slid along the trembling skin. I could not prevent myself from the tremble, the tension of this position was too much to take for a long time. I even started a fast way of breathing.

"Don't tell me you are scared little machine."  
His direful and lustful work resembles a cat playing with its food. I wanted to challenge him to a harsh abrasiveness.

With a strict laughter I started to talk. "Ah, and now you are going to bite into mechanical flesh, trying to treat me like an ordinary one of your victims. You have gotten so easy over the years, vampire."

On the outside of the blimp small lights were build in and one of those was on the floor, directly in front of me. It's light made my white suite glow.

"Oh, yes you are right. Scrap metal deserves no treatment like a human. You have to be treated differently." His voice did not crack even in this high state of feeling. It was caught in between lust in causing pain and tickled ambition I gave him. He had yet reached the plateau phase I assumed.

Abruptly his cold hand grabbed my neck once more and pressed me down to the ground. My face was rubbing above the lamp's surface and it's brightness caused my eyes to close. The glass was glowingly hot. It burned on my cheek.  
My glasses remained unharmed just slipped up a bit.

I heard his shadows move again as he removed his hand from my head. They seemed to be intelligent and agile tools to work with. My mind remembered the counts defenseless victims of the past, publicly hung or burned on the cross centuries ago.

My thought was well placed.

A sudden pain, thousand times harder than anything I felt for a long time, caused my body to go into shock. Three long and thick speer's impaled my back. I was able to watch their sharp edges leave my belly, chest and lower back. But they did not harm the surface of the Zeppelin. Streams of blood flew and soaked my clean white suite blood red. While yet more of it dripped on the ground from my nose and coughing. The spears made smaller wire ends slip out and smaller electrical discharges flashed bright around the demonic shapes.

"I am not yet satisfied.", he spoke panting. In my mind I saw a picture of his eyes simmering in arousal.

A last one of those pickets entered my neck and left my throat in the front. Croaked sounds left my mouth as I strangled for air. Many nerves were harmed but no life process circuit was cut. Any normal human would have died yet.

"It's such a pity that there's so less space in a humans continuousness for pain.", the monster grinned. "But you are different, you are better than that."

The pain was pulsing in four different places causing my body to twitch as he pulled out the black shapes. It was half a relief. I was coughing more than I could catch air which was still essential to cool down the electrics inside of me. Oil and blood entered the opened wires, tubes and chips inside of me. Luckily there were no errors to report yet.

He moved around me, kneeling down and pulled my head up; holding it in both of his hands. He rose his face at me and smiled.

"Your dream has turned into a nightmare hasn't it? You should beg me to put you at ease."

I forced myself to smile and answer. "Niemals." Blood sprayed and flew upon his gloves and my entire chin as I spoke. The glowing red eyes of my opponent shaped in pure happiness. In a split second he moved his lips close to mine, letting his demonic tongue enter my mouth. He forced my jawbone to stretch wide open by pressing his thumbs harshly into my cheeks, till he could hold me perfectly. The tongue slid into my throat, searching its way down to the wound he caused previously. The tip played with the edges of those ripped fleshy parts. I felt electrical discharges sizzle around his tongue, which influenced him in no way.

Every piece of air was cut off now for me. My system started to overheat.

Deep in my throat, somewhere in my gullet he will find all the answers buried. The mirror of my soul.

Slowly he began to suck out the blood out of every pore. With that he sucked out the light as well and I fell unconscious.


End file.
